You are me and I am you
by DoctorIm
Summary: That was something Vaas told him. But Jason didn't expect someone else telling him that. That person being himself. Will become M later. Warning: Sadistic Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE FAR CRY UNIVERSE.**

 **A song to help you guys get in the story : Far Cry 3 OST I'm Sorry.**

 **I also recomend you watch this if you are a fan of Far Cry 3:** **watch?v=zZaFs-kDwK4**

 **Also jason has the complete Tatau _and_ his other arm as the Hurk's deluxe edition tatoo.**

 **Chapter 1 : No rest for the wicked.**

 **"** You have won"

Was the thing Citra said after she plunged an ancient knife into the chest of a young tatooed man who was lying under her. A look of pain and surprise on his face. His name was Jason Brody. Jason oroginally came to this island for a resort with his friends, brothers and girlfriend. They all had fun. The island seemed like a paradise on hearth.

Untill all hell broke loose.

They all got kidnapped by pirates. Vaas's pirates. And before Jason knew it, he had escaped. But it came with a price. That price being the life of his brother.

He also killed for the first time. A machete to the neck. At the time ,when the adrenaline wore off, he wanted to puke. To cry.

To go back home.

But he couldn't. He was stuck in this hell hole. But he had to save his friend. And he did, killing hundred if not thousands of pirates in the process. Even begining to enjoy killing them.

He also joined the Rakyats, a group of tribals that fought the pirates. He later met Citra. The woman that Jason would developed feelings for. The woman that would change his life for the worst.

"I am sorry Jason. You were becoming like Vaas." Citra said, regret actually in her voice.

And now here he was, slowly dying. Only regret on his mind and blood on his hands. The blood of pirates, of friends.

"Go in peace my warrior. Go in peace." She gently said.

He couldn't. And has Jason Brody finally died his only thought was : "I'm sorry"

* * *

 **"Wake up, warrior."** A voice said.

Green eyes slowly opened, blinking in confusion. He was in what seemed like a black abyss.

"I should be dead" Jason said as he sat up, looking around for the person who talked to him.

 **"You are dead."** The voice said again. The voice had seemed to be echoing all around Jason.

"Where the fuck are you, show yourself !" Jason screamed, his instinct kicking in.

 **"As you wish."** The voice responded.

As Jason looked around trying to find the source of the voice or even any danger, the ground shook.

Not even a second later, a familiar red mask with flames coming out of the eye sockets. The grin on the mask seemed to be amused.

Jason felt his eyes widen in pure shock. This couldn't be happening ! He killed it !

"Y-You're dead ! I fucking killed you !" Jason screamed at the ink monster.

 **"Then we are both dead, aren't we ?"** It said, taunting him once again.

Reality finally hitted Jason. He was dead. He was killed by Citra.

"I-I'm really dead... " Jason said looking down at the ground. "She killed me..."

The ink monster didn't respond, he simply stared at Jason.

"Why are you here." Jason asked it after a couple of minutes of silence.

 **"I simply want to talk, warrior."** It said. **"... And maybe a proposition."**

"Then talk, it's not like I have anything else to do." He said bitterly.

 **"I suppose not."** The ink moster chuckled **"Tell me, do you know why this... Citra killed you ?"** It asked.

Jason simply stared at it

 **" Because the prophecy said so."** It responded.

"What prophecy ?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

 **" Once the warrior as conquered evil, the warrior shall be reborn through death."** It said, a hint of venom in its voice. **"... It is what happened to me. Like you , I was manipulated. I was betrayed. With time my legacy was twisted, I became the monster. Just like yours will be. Altough Citra did actually cared for you, the rakyat had already poisoned her mind."**

Jason didn't respond. He simply stared into the dark abyss.

 **"Did you know that Citra and Vaas did not come from this island ? I do not know where they lived before this, but they were found on a boat that crashed on Rook island. The old chief of the rakyat adopted them. He poisoned their minds. But Vaas saw trough his lies. He tried to escape only to be found by Hoyt. He was once again lied to, sadly this time he wasn't able to escape. He was constantly tortured and drugged. You know what happened after this..."**

"Why are you telling me this ?" Jason finally asked.

 **"Because I am dying. After hundreds if not thousands of year of watching the island, I am finally dying. And in all those year, you are the first one to be able to defeat me. You are the cause of it.."** It said looking down at Jason.

He tensed his muscle, already preparing if a fight had to happen.

"So what, you're gonna take your revenge ?" Jason asked.

The ink monster simply stared at him. A sound echoed around Jason. He saw the ink monster shoulder's shake.

Was it laughing ?!

"HEY ! What the fuck is so funny you bastard !?" Jason screamed angrily.

 **"Revenge ? Oh no I actually want to thank you."** It said after calming down, even if a chuckle still escaped its... mouth ?

 **" I also want to give you something."** It added.

"And that is ?" Jason asked, still a bit weary.

 **"A second chance."**

"What..." Jason breathed.

 **"I can send you back...Jason."** It said, using his real name for the first time.

 **"** What's the catch ?" Jason asked.

 **"You won't be in your old body"** It said.

"What do you mean ?" Jason asked.

 **"I simply mean that there is gonna be two Jason Brody. The old one... and you."** It said. **"Can you accept the fact that there is a chance that you will have to fight yourself ?"**

Could he ? That was the question that was roaming inside of Jason's head. Not only would he see himself, he would see Lisa, Daisy, Riley and all of the others.

Could he really see them after what he had done to them ?

But it was also the only to rewrite his wrong. To save his friend. He could stick to the shadow and help... well himself from the distance. And after that... he could finally go in peace.

It might be selfish in a way but he didn't care.

"Ok... I'll do it..." Jason said with determination while looking up at the gigantic monster in front of him.

 **"Good."** It simply said.

After that, its flaming eyes glowed brighter and brighter.

Json felt the familiar sensation of when a new tatau appeared on his left hand.

He brought it up to his face curious to see what it was.

He saw that he had the ink monster's mask on the back of his hand, the "mouth" of the mask was open, fire was also coming out of it. The fire came over his finger but also slithered betwen the space of his fingers. The flame finally stopped at the center of his palm where they join eachother to form a circle. Insinde the circle were multiple engravements that Jason couldn't read properly.

He felt the sensation again, only this time on his chest. Exactly where Citra impaled him.

He looked down to see that a new tatau was on his chest. Like the one on his left wrist, wings with a circle between them was now etched upon it. In the middle of said circle was the ink monster's mask. The mask was exactly where the scar of when both Vaas and Citra stabbed him.

Jason looked up from his chest to see that its mask was slowly turning into dust, the mouth and the nose were already gone. The now revealed mouth of the monster was curled up into a smile.

 **"Thank you, Jason Brody..."**

Was the last thing Jason heard before his world became white.

* * *

Green eyes snapped open. The afternoon sun was glaring down at him, he could feel the water touching his feet. He faintly heard the sound of gunfire in the distance.

Jason did nothing for a good minute, the realisation of what was happening finally sinking in.

"I'm... back, I'm really back." Jason said a stupid grin on his face.

He quickly lost it as he sat up and realised that...

He was naked, on the beach and ,if the black smoke was anything to go by, close to a pirate outpost.

" Oh that's just fuckin' great." He mumbled.

After a bit, he looked around to try and locate himself. It didn't take him long to know where he was.

He was close to the Medusa, the gunfire seemed to be coming from there too.

It was probably his old self that was the cause, after all when he tried to infiltrate the Medusa he failed miserably and almost died multiple times.

" I need to find some clothes... and guns."

Thats where the black smoke came to mind.

"Capture an outpost completely naked... well I always liked a good challenge." Jason said, not even realising a small sadistic grin was on his face.

* * *

It was a good thirty minutes later that he reached the smoke, now revealing that it was only a temporary camp.

In the camp were six pirates, only one of them having a shotgun. The others were only grunts. One of the pirates was working on a truck. They were probably a patrol that ran into problems with said truck.

Two tents were also there. The rest of the pirates were talking and drinking around a campfire while cooking a pig.

Only one pirates was patrolling around the camp.

Perfect.

Jason silently approached the lone pirate that was patroling. When the pirate back was to jason, he striked.

He pounced on the pirate, put his hands around his head and...

 *** _Srcuunch*_**

Broke his neck. Jason quickly hid his body behind one of the tent. He looked over what he had.

One Ak, like pretty much every pirates. One magazine for said Ak. A machete and fifty dollars.

" Well it's something." He thought to himself.

He peeked trough the corner to see what he could do now.

The four pirates around the fire had their back to the one who was working on the truck.

Well this should be fun. He quietly approached the the back of the truck while hiding behind the tents. When he was behind it, he picked up a rock and threw it a bit farther then him.

The shotgun weilding pirate went to check what was the sound, only to hear footsteps beside him. The last thing he saw before he died was a naked tattooed man running at him with a machete.

Jason quickly picked up the pirate's M1911, took a deap breath, and..

 ** _*BANG*_**

 ** _*BANG*_**

 ** _*BANG*_**

 ** _*BANG*_**

Shot the four remaining pirates in the back of their heads.

A grin still etched on Jason's face during all of this.

After, Jason went back to the dead body of the pirate that he broke the neck. After all, he still needed new clothes.

* * *

It was now the end of the afternoon, the camp was completely burned down. Jason had grabbed everything useful and had all prepared everything else to be burned.

And now here was jason, driving a truck while clothed with a red T-shirt and black jeans. An Ak, one M133 and a M1911 on the passenger seat. He could put his personal touch on them later.

" I'm back motherfuckers !" Jason screamed with glee.

Never noticing his eyes flashing orange for a brief moment.

 **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3FC3FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3** **FC3**

 **Hey guys this is a project that I had in mind for a while. I wasn't sure if I should work on this chapter but ideas just flew into my head and I said "Fuck it". So yeah the updates might be slow for this one.**

 **Now you may be wondering where the fuck I'm taking this story ? Well to be honest I don't know myself but I do have a rough idea. One of them is to have Jason's friend to be a bit more in the spotlight. Daisy in particular as I have a short sub plot with her.**

 **Also pairings. And before you go nuts and think : Vaas or... idk Hurk's monkey. ( oh god why the fuck did I write that) I'm not sure about pairings. I had Daisy in mind for our Jason ( if this happens, her sub plot will be even more important.) but once again I'm not sure. If you guys have suggestions, write them in a review.**

 **Anyway you guys probably noticed how Jason acted. You have to keep in mind that we are talking about the endgame Jason. At this point he's basically Vaas 2.0. So keep in mind that the story will become M later on as Jason's more sadistic sides will show.**

 **So... yeah. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Take care you guys, DoctorIm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE FAR CRY UNIVERSE.**

 **Chapter 2: Hide and seek.**

It has been a couple of hours since he killed the pirate group, since then Jason had stopped the truck a bit farther from where the rest of the pirates were now burning. He was checking over his ammo, medicine and map. While searching the truck he had found something very interesting. This truck was supposed to deliver fuel to the Island Port Hotel.

The exact location where Liza, Oliver, himself…Past-Jason… he still wasn't sure how to call the other Jason. But more importantly there was definitely going to be Vaas there.

He could stop so much from happening. Stop his past-self from getting more controlled by Citra, save Oliver early maybe even make sure that his past-self doesn't act like an idiot and pushed his friends away…he wasn't so sure how to make that last one happens without revealing who he really was, but he would find a way… somehow.

So, he was going in there, disguised as a pirate, deliver the fuel, make sure to be the one to be in the room with Vaas, save the others and kill Vaas for good.

But there was a couple of problems. First, a truck full of fuel that was probably supposed to be there sooner suddenly appearing with only one person with no bullet holes or nothing on it was suspicious, very suspicious. Second, his tataus. Vaas knew what Rakyat tataus looks like so it and if he was seen he would probably be gunned down on sight, even if he wore pirate clothing. And third, he was still Jason Brody. Want it or not every pirate, hell every person, on this side of the island knew what he looked like and even if his hair was longer and his five-hour shadow was now a full on small beard, he would still be recognised.

Which is why he was looking at himself trough one of mirror on the side of the now not working truck. He first needed to change his look a bit, he had a bandana with him, so he didn't need to cut his beard, but he did need to cut his hair. Sadly for him, he didn't have a pair of scissors and wasn't to fond of the idea of using fire so the next best thing right now was using his machete…

"This is not gonna end well…" Jason whispered to his reflection, hoping that it would have a better idea.

It didn't.

With a sigh, he brought the machete to the top of his head and tried to not cut himself to badly.

…

A couple of minutes later, he was looking at his hair that was now cut to scalp level. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

Now for his tattoo problem. He needed a jacket of some kind to hide his arms and at least one glove to hide his tattooed hand.

Thankfully, some of the pirates had gloves and jackets.

Now his last problem was the truck itself. He needed to do enough damage to make it believable.

So now here he was in front of the truck, AK at his hip, M1911 in his other hand and M133 on his back.

Aiming the pistol at the front windows, he began to shoot at it.

It would take a lot more to make it look like a rakyat attack but it was a start.

…

Jason was nearing the abandoned hotel, the truck now riddled with bullet holes and barely even working. He had to restart it multiple time in only a couple of meter.

'Maybe that shotgun blast wasn't a good idea…' He thought while restarting the engine for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Thank god that the hotel was now close.

'Alright, first I need to make sure they don't suspect me.' Jason thought, while steering the truck toward the entrance of the hotel.

Turning off the truck and going out, he immediately saw multiple sniper aiming straight at him. He put his hands up, hoping that the snipers would not ruin everything.

What seemed like hours passed before one of the sniper grabbed his walkie-talkie and alerted what was probably the commander here. The moment he finished talking with the person on the other line, the hotel doors opened, and multiples pirates came towards him guns in hand. They approached until they were only a couple of meter away from him.

With is hands still in the air, Jason, in the hope that even the sniper could hear him, strongly said "My group was attacked by some rakyats fuckers, I'm the only survivor."

The pirates continued to stare at him, guns still aimed. Sweat was running down his forehead. Nobody talked or moved, the message was clear : "You move, you die."

A couple of seconds passed in silence, until footsteps were barely heard coming from over the entrance of the hotel. Jason tensed up a bit, unsure of who was coming. A bit of worry entered his mind when he saw the pirates also tense in worry.

"What the fuck is goin' on?!" A familiar accented voice resonated from inside the hotel.

Jason's eyes widened in shock, he felt his breathing getting labored and his heart began to beat so loud he was sure everyone one around him could hear it. He knew he would see him again but Jason wasn't prepared for the pure shock that trough his system.

 _He stared at Jason, pistol still smoking, a smirk was etched on his face. He didn't care about what would happen to him, he could get eaten alive for all he cared. Maybe Hoyt would be angry, furious even, about killing him prisoners that could be worth thousands maybe even millions but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to see that little white boy run._

Doing his best to calm his beating heart, he glanced toward the entrance of the hotel.

There he was. Vaas Montenegro. The one that made his life a living hell. The one who killed Grant and so many others.

He felt pure rage beginning to cloud his mind. It would be so easy, just aim and shoot. But he would be killed in seconds and that's not even talking about what the pirates would do to the prisoners now that Vaas wasn't there to stop them.

So for now he had to stay hidden.

Coming out of his thought, he saw that Vaas was speed walking toward him, his M1911 in hand.

"Fuck…" Jason said under his breath.

In the blink of an eye Vaas was only inches away from his face, pistol pressed against Jason's forehead.

"You have 5 seconds hermano…" Vaas simply said.

"We ran into some rakyats!" Jason said, doing his best to make his voice deeper. It seemed to work as Vaas instantly gained interest. "We were trying to repair the truck because it started to sound weird and randomly shut off. So when we saw that it might take a while, I went out to get food but an hour later I heard gunshots. There was a rakyat Scavenger with a turret that was shooting at them. I shot the guy in the turret, but he had already killed everyone. After that they went of." He finished his story with a sigh, trying to be convincing.

Vaas stared into his eye, trying to make out if he was lying or not. The story was believable, very believable even when you think about how the rakyat were becoming more on the offensive now. But there was something about this guy that made his instinct go into red alert, maybe it was the completely lifeless green eyes that seemed to stare into his soul or maybe the fact that he didn't even flinch when he put a gun to his head.

Of course, this guy could be an ex-mercenary that Hoyt sent to help. Hoyt did send some guys over from time to time and those were always some of the most cruel and sadistic bastards Vaas had ever seen so it is enterally possible, for Vaas atleast, that this guy could be one of them.

With that thought in mind, Vaas asked "Did they check the truck for the fuel or did they just kill the others?"

If the rakyat knew about his plan for this motel than it could ruin his plan for Jason.

If only he knew.

"No, they just found us randomly as far I know." Jason simply said.

A couple of second passed before Vaas nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer, and put the pistol back in his holster.

"Well then, Guess you're our saviour huh?" Vaas said with a grin while looking over the slightly taller man in front of him. "Tell you what, next time you pass by my place, I'll give anything you want. Booze, money, drugs or even some hookers, you'll get them." He said. "But for now, lets get those barrels out. I want everything ready when Jason shows up!" He added while turning towards the group of pirates that were now just waiting.

With that, Vaas went back towards the hotel leaving behind a secretly smiling Jason Brody.

Everything was going perfectly.

 **Night time.**

Night had fallen on Rook Island. The abandoned hotel was now illumined by the moon's soft glow and the couple of torches that were lit by the pirates. Most of the people were now sleeping except for a couple of night guards and snipers. As for Jason, he was walking towards a door in the basement of the hotel.

'This is stupid.' Jason thought. And it was, what he was doing could ruin everything. But he wanted, needed even, the see _them and_ make sure they were alright.

Now directly in front of the door, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, and opened the door.

Only to receive an Ak aimed straight at his head.

"Who the fuck are ya?" The pirate practically cried, he looked close to panicking.

"Vaas sent me to take your place." Jason drily said.

"TAKE MY PLACE?! I knew it! He wants to kill me huh? Well he's got another th…" Before he could even finish his sentence, he received an wooden stock directly on his forehead, gratitude of an annoyed Jason, knocking him out for good.

Quickly stepping in, Jason closed the door so that no one could see him. Looking around, Jason first saw the multiple drugs and alcohol bottles that were laying around the room.

The second thing was the two tied up person that were sitting in chairs, now looking at him in shock.

Again, Jason felt a knot in his throat. He wanted to tell them so much. Tell them he was sorry. Embrace Liza, tell her he was sorry for everything that he put her trough and kiss her like they were back in high school… but he couldn't. He wasn't their Jason.

He was the Jason that killed them all.

" _Jason…" blood splattered on his hand and face. Her shocked face looking back at him. He heard Daisy's shout of anguish. And now, Jason Brody stared in horror of what he had done. Horror in what he has become. And now Liza Snow slowly died but even then, she stared in his eyes, eyes already full of regret, and mouthed the word "I love you". Not even a second later did she become limp._

 _Even after all this, Liza still loved him._

Coming back to the present, Jason saw that Liza and Oliver were looking at him in fear.

He had to wince at that, he hated saying them looking at him like that.

Putting his hands up in a feeble attempt to calm them he slowly approached them to take off the tape that was covering their mouth. He brought a finger to his masked lips, asking them to be silent.

They hastily nodded.

Going over to Liza, Jason quickly ripped off the tape covering her mouth, getting a wince of pain from her. Next was Oliver, who also winced.

Stepping back, the room fell into silence. Jason wanted to talk to them, but he couldn't. The words simply didn't come.

What could he say? "I'm your friend/boyfriend from the future that killed you just because I was thinking with my dick."

So now he just waited for them to make the first move. He didn't have a lot of time so he hoped they would hurry.

"Who are you?" Liza asked, looking completely confused.

"I'm with Jason." Was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

Immediately, they both perked up, looking at him with shock.

"Jason!?" "Is he alright?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah… Yeah he's alright." He answered numbly, trying his best to change his voice again.

"Where is he?" Liza asked desperately.

"He's hum… not here right now." Jason answered, feeling like an idiot.

Silence came back to the room. He felt like a complete idiot for coming here. He honestly didn't know what he hoped would happen?

"Look, I can't let you out right now, but in a couple of days, maybe even tomorrow, Jason will be here and then I will help him get…"

Suddenly, the door opened. Panicking, Jason turned towards the door, seeing a lone pirate that was staring at the bleeding unconscious body on the floor.

Quickly snapping to his sense, Jason unsheathed his machete and bolted toward the pirate. But it was to late, the pirate had already his finger on the trigger of his AK. He let loose a volley of bullets. While most of them missed because of the recoil while shooting with only one hand, but three of them did it. Two in his right shoulder and one on his right leg.

Jason quickly killed the pirate with a machete to the throat and ripped out the Ak from his dying hand.

The pirate was dead before he even touched the floor. There was silence for a solid second, before they were replaced with scream and the sounds of multiple boots coming in their direction.

Turning back towards his tied-up friends, he saw that both were staring in shock and horror at the now dead body.

"Oh, this is just fucking amazing…" Jason growled.

 **FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3FC3**

 **Hey guys, this is just an A.N for those that are curious as to where I'm going with this story.**

 **First, I want to have Jason's friend be a lot more involved. What I mean by that is that I want them to be fighting with Jason. Of course it will be a while before you see that but I really want to do that.**

 **Second, the pairings. In my first A.N I mentioned that Daisy might be the one with who future Jason gets paired. Well, I thought about it and decided to change it. I'm gonna give you guys what I thought could happen, please tell me if it sounds like something that might be interesting.**

 _ **Okay so the pairing I thought would be future Jason/Liza. What would happen his a sort of love triangle with present Jason getting more and more distant and aggressive towards his friends while future Jason will be trying his best to get closer to them, even though his past his always setting him back. After a while, Liza gets closer to f-Jason and quickly start to get attached to him. He is more mature and serious while still being well… Jason. So pretty much everything she ever wanted In a man.**_

 _ **After that she finally learns what happened to her future self. While she is horrified of what happen to her and her friends, she decides one thing. She wasn't going to be a damsel in distress. She would fight. And what better person to help her than f-Jason.**_

 **So yeah. Of course the others will join her and Jason, Oliver probably being the first one as he is shown to have absolutely no problem in the idea of killing pirates as we can see in his rescue mission.**

 **And finally, when the group discover who our Jason his. This might come sooner than I first thought to be honest. Maybe even next chapter. But we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, take care guys. DoctorIm**


End file.
